Little Vulcan, Big Problem
by Sister-Fangirls-CS
Summary: "You stupid green blooded little computer! How the he'll am I supposed to rest while your a bloody little...midget Vulcan! I'm supposed to be helping you and I can't flippen figure it out!I cant rest until i help you Spock.I wont. So shut up.Okay?"
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Read, Review, Enjoy! This author is actually two people just warning you. Some will be by me, and some by my accomplice in crime. Fangirl crime that is hehe. Please be gentle on the flames, good criticism is accepted. Don't like don't read. Thanks a bunch. Oh and do please review. It's the food for our writing souls. ^-^  
Disclamer: Dont own. wish I did.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC and some language.

Little Spock sat quietly on the sickbed, looking closely at doctor McCoy as he worked. The man was a wreck but refused to admit that he was exhausted and therefore posed a irritating distraction for Spock. Sighing heavily little Spock jumped down from his assigned bio bed and walked over to his distraught friend quietly.  
"Doctor you need a rest. Continuing to work like this while you are so exhausted is highly illogical. You must sleep and eat something."  
Touching the doctors arm gently little Spock took away the pad that was held loosely I'n the doctors work roughened palm, setting it down on the table.

"You stupid green blooded little computer! How the he'll am I supposed to rest while your a bloody little...midget Vulcan! I'm supposed to be helping you and I can't flippen figure it out! I'm..the doctor for Pete sake. I..need to help you. And I'm not bloody going to stop till I figure out how."  
Leonard slammed his fist onto the table, not looking at his pointy eared small friend.  
Spock blinked I'n surprise at the doctors outbreak of emotion, looking up at him with a expression of surprise on his normally stoic face that he maintained even as a 'new' child.

"Doctor...while I appreciate your..stubborn efforts..you should not put your own health at risk to find the solution faster."

Spock pushed at the doctors arm stubbornly, slightly miffed that it was the highest point that he could reach because of his decreased height.  
The doctor chuckled at the small vulcans efforts, merrily patting the smooth haired head I'n a complacent way.  
" Hell Spock, if I didn't know better I'd say you were actually worried about me."  
Spock's pointed ears turned a deep forest green as his body betrayed his embarresed state of mind, and backed away from the grinning doctor, head down. "That...assumption is highly illogical doctor."  
McCoy blinked at the sudden retreat of his friend, putting his hand back on the table.

"Spock..what's wrong?"

Swallowing heavily little Spock quickly went back to his bio bed, trying to control the sudden surge of emotion that accompanied the sensation of the doctor's touch.  
"N..nothing is wrong doctor. I am fine"  
McCoy frowned, standing and walking over to little Spock.  
" Damn it Spock tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend you green blooded computer!"  
McCoy grabbed his friend and lifted him up, holding him bye his small shoulders so he couldn't escape.  
Spock kept his head down stubbornly, trying not to look up at the blue eyed doctor.

"Doctor...please. I am merely...coping with some more..stubborn emotions that as a child I have yet to completely master."  
The doctor gritted his teeth In exasperation and dropped his friend to the bed.  
"Spock sometimes you're the most infuriating person I have Ever met!"  
McCoy stomped back to his desk, slumping in the chair with a exhausted sigh.  
Spock looked at McCoy with a unreadable expression, eyes holding a barley visible emotion, sadness.  
"I...did not mean to upset you doctor.."  
Little Spock fiddled with the edge of his robe, the feeling of guilt welling up in him and he had to fight down a sudden impulse to go and comfort the doctor.  
''' I do not understand these sudden desires I am having..I have never wished to give the doctor such comfort before...it must be my suppressed human side pushing it's way to the surface of my mind because of my small body and the impulses it still harbors.'''  
Huffing slightly in irritation Spock turned his head away to hide the pale green blush on his young face.  
''' It is most disconcerting ''' McCoy sighed softly and scrubbing his hand over his face wearily stood up with his back to little Spock.  
"I'm going to go to bed after all. Don't leave sickbay ok you little hobgoblin?"  
McCoy glared halfheartedly at his Vulcan friend.  
Spock nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Yes doctor. Sleep well."  
McCoy shook his head in exasperation and trudged out of sickbay, head down.  
'''Of all the people to get caught in a freaking time reversal anomaly it just had to be the most unafectable person on the bloody ship. And just my luck that I get to baby sit a Minnie Spock!'''  
McCoy sighed heavily and walked into his room, flopping on his bed.  
"Oh well. Another day another dollar...or something like that." Punching his pillow a few times the doctor lay down and slowly fell asleep.

-few weeks later on away mission-

McCoy ran behind a small black haired blur, panting slightly as they dove and wove through a large crowd.

"Damn it Spock! If you don't slow down I swear I'm gonna put a bloody child leash on you! And it's gonna be Pink to!"

Spock slowed to a walk, glancing back at his 'guardian' with a customary raised eyebrow.

"Putting a pink 'child leash' on me will hardly be necessary doctor."  
McCoy huffed slightly and cuffed the sleek black haired head fondly if not too softly.  
"Then don't try to leave me in the dust you green blooded midget."  
Spock raised an eyebrow in slight amusement.  
"Doctor. I am a child with an adult mind. Not a 'midget', please in the future please use correct terminology"  
Spock turned and began to walk away, making sure not to loose the doctor again. The two of them went on their way, disappearing into the seething crowd.

Little Spock walked slowly through the stalls, head turning left and right like a small logical bobble head as he took in the sights and sounds of the market.  
McCoy was torn between keeping a close eye on his 'young' charge and looking as much a possible at everything he could at the market.  
"Spock..." McCoy got a sly smirk on his face and suddenly pulled the small Vulcan to a stall.  
"You're going to get something from this stall. No buts."  
Spock raised an eyebrow at McCoy, but then his eyes widened in fascinated horror as he saw what was in the stall. Rows upon rows of candy sat before him, each piece causing his young mind to leap up and down in joy. Spock had to make a monumental effort not to reach for the nearest piece, which happened to be an enormous lolly pop.

" Doctor…ordering me to buy such a..high sugar food intake such as one of these is highly..illogical."

But the doctor wasn't listening to the small Vulcan and instead buying that very lolly pop for his pointy eared companion.

"Spock. Be a kid for once. Eat the damn lolly." Bones handed the Vulcan the large treat, smiling at him.

Spock eyed the sugary treat as though it would suddenly grow fangs and eat him, then took a tentative lick; eyes widening as the flavors spread across his tongue. So as not to appear over eager, Spock waited a few moments before taking a second taste, then a third and fourth.

Bones smirked just slightly at the very faint expression of enjoyment on the Vulcan's young face, proud that he had gotten even that small reaction from the normally stoic first officer.

"The flavor..is pleasant. I will admit that." Spock managed to fit the whole thing into his mouth, his small green tinted cheeks puffing out like a chipmunks at the action.

Leonard smiled slightly, hiding his amused expression from the Vulcan less he realize just how ' illogical' and downright adorable he looked at that moment. Blinking suddenly bones gave himself a mental slap. He was so not going to think of the Vulcan officer as adorable! Sighing quietly at his own insanity Bones ruffled the dark black blue hair gently.

"Lets get going Spock. The captain expects us back soon." Starting off in the direction of the beam up location, Bones glanced down at the small Vulcan head as it jogged along side him to keep up, unable to quell the sudden surge of affection for his long time friend and argument supplier. The odd pair disappeared into the crowd once again, heading back to their home, the Enterprise.

Author note:

So? Like? Hate? Review and let me know! Please.

Sp: "I would never act so illogically over a sugary treat."

Me: "yes you would because I say you would."

Mc: "well I think its funny."

Sp: "of course you do doctor. Your humor is as dry as the Vulcan's Forge."

Mc: "…no it isn't you green blooded hobgoblin!"

Me: " Boy's Boy's." –scoops them both up and hugs- "argue later. I need to type more..at least if people like my story." –waves- "Bye for now. And don't forget to review!" –goes through door and leaves-


	2. Chapter 2

Author note:  
Oh my gosh thank you for all the reviews! And don't worry, I will explain all in time. thank you so much for the idea's. I will certainly see what i can do. Live long and prosper. ^-^ ah yes, " is speaking, '''is thinking.

"SPOOOOOCK!" McCoy ran down the hallway of the Enterprise, fist clenched around the Vulcan's latest 'prank'. Yeoman's and Ensigns quickly moved to the side in the hallway, shaking their head as the fuming doctor sprinted past them.  
Spock, who was several meters in front of Bones, was calmly yet quickly fleeing the doctors wrath, his little legs working at warp 8 to reach his intended destination before the doctor. Skidding around a corner, Spock had to jump a short distance to hit the button, and as the door whooshed open he leapt inside not waiting to see the door close behind him before giving the 'lock out' code.

" Spock! you open this door right now! Take the consequences coming to you like a man." Breathing heavily, Leonard leaned against the door to Spock's rooms.

Spock, who was sitting on the floor leaning against the other side of the door was also breathing heavily, but he had a small satisfied smirk on his young face.

"I don't believe I will doctor."  
"Spock don't you make me use my doctor's override on this door. It wont be pretty when I do get in there! This time you've gone too far. Sending my nurse a Love Letter from ME! That's just a little immature." Bones tapped his foot impatiently, a small smirk also appearing on his face. ''' So he hasn't noticed yet.'''

Spock had his eyes closed, head leaning on the door frame as he panted quietly. "Perhaps doctor, but it was amusing to see her reaction."

Lutienant Uhura walked past Bones in the hallway, shaking her head with a small smile on her face as she realized what had most likely happened. Everyone on board always laughed at the constant bickering of the doctor and science officer. To them it represented a sign that all was normal aboard the Enterprise. And there was a hefty pool going about when and whether or not the two of them would finally realize that they had feelings for each other.

Spock finally opened his eyes, preparing to go take a shower when he stopped in his tracks, mouth dropping open in shock at the sight before him. Turning quickly Spock unlocked the door, and when it whooshed open he proceeded to fling his arm out to indicate his room.

"What have you done to my room!"

Bones had a nearly insufferable smirk on his face, and he coolly observed Spock's newly 'kidified' room. Complete with a twin size bed, light blue and green carpets and pillows, and lots of teddy bears. Lots and Lots of fluffy teddy bears.

"Why Spock what's the matter? I thought you'd like the change. It more fits your personality now."

Spock's eye was ticking in irritation and he crossed his small arms in a decidedly kid like way.

"Well I am NOT happy doctor. Change it back."

Bones grinned and turned, shaking his head.

"No I don't think I will Spock. I think it will be good for you. Oh yea, and were starting your childhood lesson's tomorrow." Leonard then proceeded to walk calmly away, smirking when the soft patter of little Vulcan feet sounded behind him.

"What do you mean 'childhood' lessons doctor?" Spock's little head bobbed just beneath Bones elbow as he nearly jogged to keep up with the longer legged doctor.

"Simple Spock. I'm going to show you what it means to have a human child hood."

Spock nearly stopped in his surprise, then frowning heavily he tugged on the doctors sleeve.

"What will these 'lessons' consist of?"

Leonard grinned like the Cheshire cat. Score one for him.

"Well. Simply put Spock..your going to have Fun."

3 weeks later and the crew had nearly become accustomed to the sight of the doctor and mini Vulcan wandering the ship, more often than not arguing with each other heatedly but in a companionable way.

Spock was for once going to the mess hall without the doctors company, a large pad held only slightly awkwardly in both of his small hands. He was just walking into the mess hall when the ships navigator Sulu came sprinting down the hallway after him.

"Commander! Doctor McCoy requests your presence in the sickbay."

Frowning in irritation, Spock turned with a sigh and nodded to Sulu.

"Thank you." Spock slowly made his way back to sickbay, dragging his feet in a slightly childlike manner. When he entered sickbay he saw the doctor standing by a bio bed, with his hands preoccupied in a fairly large box.

"Doctor. I assume this is important." Spock couldn't quite hide his irritated tone from his voice, and he was tapping his foot on the blue carpet in an agitated way as well.

"Ah Spock you're here. Good. This is your lesson in childhood number 4." Bones turned, and cradled in his hands was a small wiggling ball of fur.

Spock's eyes widened, and he took a small step backward.

"Doctor..what it that?"

"It's a dog Spock. A classic human pet. Ain't he cute?" Bones held out the wiggling puppy to Spock, who's curiosity got the better of him and took the small pup in his arms.

"What kind of dog is it?" Spock pet the silky ears, looking in curiosity at the animal's smashed in face and buggy eyes.

"Its called a pug. Loud little bugger but real sweet. He's yours now." Leonard smiled at the sight of the small Spock cradling the little dog in his arms, affection welling up in him again that tempted him to ruffle Spock's hair.

Spock's mouth twitched suspiciously at the corners as the pug licked his cheek, yapping at him.

"I will call him.. Sradek." Spock nodded, petting the small wiggly puppy.

Bones clapped a hand over his eyes in exasperation sighing.

"Well its your dog. Now then. Lets go get something to eat." Taking the dog from Spock and placing him back in the box, Bones went to the door and walked off with Spock twored the mess hall.

Spock was called up to the bridge when he was walking Sradek two day's later, so scooping the pup into his small arms, the commander went to see why he had been called. He was off duty until he was able to return to his mature form so he had not been up to the bridge in a long time. Privately he was looking forward to it, but on the outside he was just as unaffected as always. Upon entering the bridge the first thing he saw was doctor McCoy leaning on the rail behind the captains chair speaking to his father. Though he was surprised to see his father conversing with the doctor, Spock merely walked over to his captain to report in.

"Yes Captain?"

Jim smiled at the sight of his first officer carrying the wiggling puppy then his expression turned sober.

"Spock, your father has requested that you return to Vulcan as soon as possible so that their scientists could see what they can do to help find a cure for your.. problem."

Bones huffed, crossing his arms. His brow was knit in deep anger and frustration and Spock couldn't help but feel bad at how his father had certainly been treating the doctor.

"Jim I'm perfectly capable of taking care of Spock on Enterprise. We don't need to send him to Vulcan. I'm getting close to finding out a cure anyway."

"Doctor, while I don't doubt your..capabilities I simply feel that my son would benefit more from what we can learn from Vulcan scientists."

Doctor McCoy pointed at the screen, his other hand clenched in a tight fist.

"Now listen here you pointy eared.."

"Bones. That's enough." Jim's tone of voice was gently rebuking yet slightly amused, but he still had to stop a full on war of the words from breaking out between his chief medical officer and the Vulcan ambassador over the proper care of his son.

"Father, I am content to stay on the Enterprise. Doctor McCoy is indeed very close to finding out how to reverse my condition." Spock couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed that the doctor would go against his father to keep him in his care, yet he also felt a slightly warm fuzzy feeling welling up in his chest that the doctor did not want him to leave. Confused by this odd reaction, Spock decided that he would meditate on it later. Lately his feeling's for the doctor were growing more and more confusing and Spock wanted answers. He briefly wondered if he should ask the doctor directly about them but quickly dismissed that idea. Perhaps he would speak to Jim about it.

"All right Spock, I will be calling to check up on your progress soon. Live long and Prosper my son." Ambassador Sarek ended the transmission, leaving a bemused bridge crew and a fuming doctor in the wake.

Bones stalked out of the bridge, not waiting to see if Spock was following, all the while muttering to himself about insufferable Vulcan's.

"Captain, may I speak with you later this evening? I have a concern."

Jim nodded, only slightly confused at his first officers request.

"Sure Spock. Come on over after my shift tonight."

Spock nodded and left the bridge, still contemplating the odd reaction that the doctor had created in his normally logical mind.

Authors note:

Well that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed ^-^ pleaaaase read and review for me!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Sorry this is taking so long, school was crazy! Now that its summer ill have more time to update and work on diff stories. ^-^ thank you for the reviews!

Warnings: angst, fluff, OOC, and a small amount of smuttiness.

Disclaimer: don't own. If I did...well lets not go there. -_^

Spock stood outside the doctor's door, a pillow and teddy bear tucked under his arm. Standing up on his tiptoes Spock pushed the button and stood back to wait.  
"Im coming. Hang on a sec" Bones opened the door yawning. His hair was disheveled from tossing and turning in bed and his well tanned chest was bare to the world.

"..ehem..doctor. I refuse to sleep in that abomination of a room you claim to have made me. I request to sleep here."

McCoy's eyes widened in shock at the slight pouting frown on the little Vulcan's face, then grinned and stepped aside.

"Come on in Spock."  
Spock walked past the doctor, trying to ignore the fact that his friend was bare chested (as it caused confusing emotional responses to swirl around his head ) and sat on a low couch.

McCoy was both thoroughly surprised by the little Vulcan's request and way too happy about it at the same time. Glancing repeatedly over at the small green blooded form on his couch Leonard poured himself a drink and quickly downed it to help steady himself. Spock..SPOCK was in his room practically in the middle of the night and asking to stay. Leonard nearly groaned and mentally slapped himself. Idiot, for one he's just being a prat about the room changes, two he is currently a KID! Even if it wasn't Spock's fault he got caught in that dumb storm on..the planet...

Suddenly McCoy leaped up from his seat with a shocked cry. Of course! Why didn't he see it before! Spock jumped slightly as the doctor gave a wild cry, full of surprise and elation. Then the room swirled into a blur of color as he was swept rather literally off his feet in a very warm and..Pleasent hug from the doctor. As he listened to the doctor ramble on about figuring out how to turn him back into the 'full sized annoying green blooded computer' Spock could feel the tips of his ears burning in embarrassment. The doctors hug had brought to the surface more of the confusing but not exactly unpleasant feelings he had been trying so hard to ignore. Spock tried very hard not to think about how strong and warm the feel of Leonard's arms had been around him...nor how good the doctor had smelled.

"Oi..earth to hobgoblin. You still with me?" Leonard was in Spock's personal space for the second time that night, leaning in close with a slightly worried look on his face. Spock swallowed heavily, his gaze seemingly transfixed on the doctor's lips.

"...Spock?" Leonard waved his hand in front of the pint sized Vulcan's face, concern etching lines into his forehead.

Spock's small heart was trying very hard to beat its way right out of his side, the loud thump thump echoing in Spock's ears. How could the doctor not hear it? Spock swallowed again, throat dry as the Vulcan's forge as his gaze seemed to remain permanently glued to the doctor's very appealing lips. Then suddenly a pair of warm, work calloused human fingers was being pressed to the sensitive skin of Spock's throat to check his pulse. Gasping at the surge of electricity that sparked from the contact Spock flung himself away from the doctor's touch, startling him with his sudden retreat. The intense wash of emotion that Spock had picked up coming from the doctor did nothing to ease the frantic beating of his heart. On the contrary the organ gave a little skip inside him and proceeded to beat even faster.

Leonard frowned at the sudden retreat of his Vulcan friend, reflexively clenching his hand at the remaining tingle from being in contact with Spocks skin.

"You ok Spock?"

When Leonard again attempted to touch Spock, the small Vulcan practically launched off the couch at warp 8, horridly gathering his things and making his way to the door.

"Yes doctor I am fine. I apologize for disrupting your sleep. Goodnight."

McCoy blinked in surprise when his friend disappeared through the door and back to his own rooms, groaning at his own stupidity once the door had closed behind the small green blooded first officer.

At least in 3 days when they arrived back at the planet that caused all this mess, the ordeal would be over. The Enterprise would have its First Officer back...and everything would go back to normal. At least that's what Leonard hoped almost desperately.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

McCoy had come to the conclusion that he Really hated away missions. Something always had to go wrong. No matter where or when or even for why Something went wrong. Weither it was random red shirts keeling over dead from mysterious reasons or being caught in a freak snow storm. It just wasn't fair. And McCoy had a bad feeling about this one to.  
Spock, Jim, and Bones had all beamed down to the planet that had caused all this a few hours ahead of a storm exactly like the one thought to be the cause of Spock's transformation into a child. Now all they had to do was wait and see what happened. If that wasn't a recipe for disaster then Leonard didn't know what was.

"Hey Bones. So were not all going to get zapped into pint sized us are we?"

Jim was pacing around the shelter that they had constructed, arms crossed like he was going into battle.

"No Jim were perfectly safe. Apparently this place only affects Vulcan's." Leonard glanced over at Spock, who was seated calmly with his back to everyone on a rock. The small Vulcan had been avoiding him the last 3 days, preferring to meditate in his room and it was starting to piss the doctor off.

The storm was less than 15 minuets away when Spock's head suddenly turned twored the woods a few meters ahead, his more sensitive Vulcan hearing catching something the humans couldn't. Less than 20 seconds later 5 figures stepped out of the woods, 5 romulan figures. The two parties stared at each other for a few moments, both surprised nearly into shock at the sight of their enemy. Then two of the romulans caught sight of Spock sitting by himself on the rock and launched themselves at him, hoping for a hostage.

Leonard and Jim realized what they were trying to do at about the same time as Spock and leaped twored their friend, who was striving to get away from the two romulan soldiers less than 2 feet behind him. Leonard saw red when one of the romulans grabbed Spock by the arm, yanking him back roughly. With a nearly savage roar that surprised everyone including McCoy, Leonard leapt forward, elbow connecting to the romulan's nose with a sharp bone snapping crack. Leonard snatched spock from the Romulus arms and ran back twored Jim, ducking under a flurry of blows from the second romulan. Leonard grunted when he felt a slight sting in his back, it was probably nothing though. All that mattered was keeping his Spock safe. (Wait...HIS Spock? when did he start thinking like that?) The doctor shook his head to clear it from those pesky thoughts and quickly formed a barrier with Jim, placing Spock behind them and each taking a protective stance. It was a standoff now. Three Starfleet and 5 (well 4 now as the one Bones had hit was rolling on the ground clutching his face) Romulan soldjers. Each with weapons drawn and each wondering what the hell the other was doing on the planet.

"Captain Kirk." The leader of the Romulan men stepped forward, a sneer twisting his face into an unpleasant grimace. "We should have known Starfleet would send its poster boy and his monkeys out here after the ore to. No matter. We will simply destroy you and take your gutted hull as our prize." As he was talking the other two Romulan men were slowly circling, creating quite the problem for Jim and Bones.

"Sorry but I don't know what your referring to. Were not here for ore." Jim flashed a quick look at Bones, this wasn't good.

"Oh? Then what are you here for?" The Romulan looked down between their legs at the small form of Spock, who was holding the over large phaser tightly in his hands.

"I didn't know you kept Vulcan children aboard Kirk."

Jim's eyes narrowed and he raised his phaser more, glaring at the Romulan.

"No not usually."

The romulan was about to reply when the first ominous rumbles hit the hearing of both human, romulan, and one small Vulcan. The storm was starting.

"Shit." Muttered Bones, looking over at Spock, whose eyes had widened to saucer size. This really wasn't good. Not good at all.

Author note: nooo a cliffie! Ok so only one chap to go! Thanks so much for the reviews and check out our other stories. ^-^


End file.
